


Twilight Escape

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: In the span of a week, Atobe had lost two official matches: one against Sanada and a second in a rematch with Tezuka. Already he could hear the rumors swirling around him, whispered in secret behind his back. He was loath to admit it, but his tarnished reputation was more devastating then he led others to believe.





	1. Fear Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

In the span of a week, Atobe had lost two official matches: one against Sanada and a second in a rematch with Tezuka. Already he could hear the rumors swirling around him, whispered in secret behind his back, striking down his reputation as a national tennis player.

_"Atobe's game was terrible. Seems all his bragging is nothing but hot air."_

_"It's embarrassing, right? I thought Atobe was better than this."_

Atobe threw the tennis ball in the air and swung his racket, smashing the ball against the chain link fence. Instead of bouncing back, it caught in the wire. He picked up another tennis ball and aimed for the ball currently stuck in the fencing, popping it out to the other side. The new ball stuck in its place.

Jeers and laughter haunted his thoughts. Sanada had tried talking to him afterwards, but it was hard listening to the winner when the score came out 6-3. Tezuka's match was 6-4, which was closer but not by much. Atobe was beginning to doubt his abilities as a tennis player.

He had been practicing since dawn, ever since the strong, lingering heat wave overtook the cool, misty morning. Sweat beaded down Atobe's face, dripping from his hair and thoroughly soaking his shirt. He had run out of water almost a few hours ago, but replacing it would require driving almost three miles to get to the nearest town.

Atobe had chosen to play in some abandoned courts beyond the town limits. A secret spot he frequented when he needed to be alone, with nothing but his racquet and tennis balls for company. He was loath to admit it, but his tarnished reputation was more devastating then he led others to believe. Atobe couldn't face Sanada like this; he didn't want to face the possibility of seeing Sanada's disapproving gaze and harsh words making light of the situation. 

The setting sun colored the sky in an array of beautiful oranges and purple, with twilight waiting just beyond the horizon. Atobe was exhausted; barely able to focus on the ball in front of him but he couldn't stop. Playing tennis allowed the world to drop away, to provide an escape from reality and right now, he was desperate to forget.

If only the darkness wasn't so keen on dragging him spiraling down against the broken, concrete floor.  He felt a hot, sharp pain surge through the back of his skull and then… nothing.


	2. Break Me Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

 

Atobe woke up in Sanada's arms. The full moon teased them with its light, peeking out from behind the clouds.

The back of Atobe's head throbbed like mad, but Sanada's soothing heartbeat pulsed steadily against his ear. Sanada waited patiently for Atobe to come around. The throbbing was making it near impossible to keep up any semblance of conversation.

"Don't scare me like this," Sanada said, after a time. "It took me all day to find you."

This caring side of Sanada was unusual to see, a vast departure from the normally cold, stoic man. Yet, Sanada didn't need to be emotionally open with anyone except the one person whom it really mattered.

Atobe huffed, hitting Sanada's chest with the back of his hand. "So what brings you to this part of town, eh?"

Sanada glared at him. "Quit playing games, Atobe." He sighed. "I saw you falling and then when you hit the ground, you stopped moving. Don't make me feel this way again."

"I know," Atobe responded solemnly. He rubbed his cheek gently against Sanada's chest in apology.

"Are you mad at me?" Sanada asked. "You've been avoiding me this past week,"

"No," Atobe said, "it's not that."

Atobe had been avoiding Sanada the past few days. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a place of doubt; of the fear that Sanada would admonish him for acting out like this. Atobe could only handle so much lashing against his character before breaking.

"Atobe," Sanada said, clearly at a loss. He ran his hands through Atobe's hair, a brief smile crossing his face before Sanada enwrapped Atobe tightly within his arms.

It wasn't enough.  

He could still hear Sanada's voice in his head, remnants from the nightmares that plagued him these last few days.

_"You're not good enough," nightmare Sanada told him with disdain. "I can't stand to be around those weaker than me."_

Every night, Atobe was helpless to stop Sanada from turning his back in disgust, running back into the arms of Rikkaidai's captain and Sanada's ex, Yukimura.

Realistically, neither was anywhere near the realm of possibility but rationality never seemed to make any headway in situations like these.

"You've been pushing yourself," Sanada said, interrupting Atobe's thoughts.

"It's too much," Atobe said. "It won't stop."

Atobe closed his eyes, breathing in Sanada's scent. It was comforting.

"Tell me, Atobe. What's going on?"

"Everything," Atobe replied. "Absolutely everything."

Sanada already knew Atobe's weaknesses; they had been dating for over a year now. Not that Atobe was entirely comfortable voicing them aloud, but Sanada did deserve an explanation to his recent behavior. Atobe was man enough to admit that.

A warm breeze swirled around them; summer nights. The moon was bright, free from the clouds that covered it.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, Sanada," Atobe said. "I'll tell you everything."


	3. Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

More than anything, Sanada's silence unnerved Atobe; his eyes studying a stoic face whose emotions were closed off from him. Atobe slid his gaze off to the side, annoyed.

Sanada relaxed his hold, lifting Atobe's chin until their gazes locked on.

"I would never do those things to you. Have faith in me," Sanada said. "When you lose, pick yourself back up and become stronger."

"You've heard the rumors as well as I have!" Atobe snapped back. "Whoever I once was means nothing! My reputation—"

"Is undamaged," Sanada interrupted, looking away. Atobe almost did a double take after a quick study of Sanada's face.

As good as Sanada's apathetic façade was, Atobe's natural ability to read people was slowly familiarizing itself with Sanada's nonverbal body language (which was as close as Atobe was going to get when it came to actual facial expressions, apparently).

"Or are you telling me you're giving up?" Sanada said. "Maybe we should–"

_"Maybe we should break up," the nightmare Sanada whispered into his ear._

"Stop!" Atobe yelled, hitting Sanada's chest with his fist. "Don't say any more. Not if you're going to—if this is…the last time."

Atobe struggled to sit up, but the explosive pain radiating from the back of his skull caused an unwitting growl from Sanada's voice as he gently pushed down against Atobe's chest in warning. Atobe huffed in defiance, but allowed himself to relax into Sanada's embrace once more.  

"Don’t be an idiot, Atobe. I'm not dating you for your tennis skills." Sanada sighed, shaking his head. "Idiot."

Atobe lifted his hand to cup the side of Sanada's cheek, and was reward with a soft nuzzle against his hand. Atobe couldn't help himself.

"Maybe we should practice together. I can help you, Atobe."

Atobe looked away. It was a dig against his pride to admit to needing help, but his own confidence in himself had been shaken.  

Sanada leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on Atobe's forehead.

"Stop fighting me," Sanada said. "There's no one around for miles. Trust me and trust in yourself."

"Sanada…"

"Become stronger; that's all you have to do." Upon seeing Atobe's hesitation, Sanada continued. "Shut everyone up by climbing back on top. Unless this is the best you can do."

"Of course it's not!" Atobe refuted on instinct, sitting up. "Don't underestimate me, eh?"

Sanada pushed Atobe back down, making a disapproving face when Atobe groaned, pain swirling around his skull as if he were a tennis ball getting swung at by a racket. Atobe would have put up more of an argument, but right now, Sanada wasn't his enemy. Although to be fair, they were only rivals on the courts.

"Atobe."

"After all this time, I still can't read you very well," Atobe said apropos, "it's frustrating."

It was common knowledge between them that Atobe had an inferiority complex with Yukimura (who had no problems reading Sanada at all).

Sanada kissed Atobe. "Stop thinking about unnecessary things; you're the one I'm in love with."

Atobe grinned, pulling Sanada's head down for another kiss. "I'll love you even more if you take me to the emergency room."

The pain hadn't gone away, which was not a good sign. Moreover, hospitals always prescribed the best pain medications on the market.

"Promise not to make me worry so much," Sanada said, as he curled his arms around Atobe's body and lifted him up. Atobe rested his head against Sanada's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. The last thing Atobe remembered was being buckled up in the car, and Sanada kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Sleep now." Sanada whispered into Atobe's ear.

And that was the best suggestion Atobe had heard all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A general notice about sleeping and concussions** : "Therefore, sleep is actually good and helps the brain recover." A person can go to sleep following a concussion if he or she is awake and able to hold a conversation. No other symptoms, such as dilated pupils or trouble walking, should be present before sleeping. –Marshfield Clinic


End file.
